Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2012-presente }} Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios es una serie animada estadounidense de Disney Television Animation, creada por Alex Hirsch y transmitida por Disney Channel en Latinoamérica y Disney XD en los Estados Unidos. Reparto Personajes episódios 'Voces adicionales' thumb|right|230px *Alejandro Vicco *Alfredo de Vita *Ana Patané *Ariel Cisternino *Camila Díaz Fraga *Carlos Secilio *Cristian Peyrano *Gaspar Iván Gutiérrez *Gustavo Dardés *Gustavo Bonfigli *Hernán Chiozza *Ignacio Rodríguez de Anca *Ignacio Lorefice *Javier Gómez *Judith Cabral *Lucas Medina *Mara Meter *Marcos Abadi *Mario De Candia *Pablo Gandolfo *Pablo Meneses *Patricio Lago *Sergio Bermejo *Valeria Gómez *Vanina García Episodios de la Segunda Temporada que ya se doblaron * "Susto-Oke": Se Estrenó el 05/10/2014. * "Dentro del búnker": Se Estrenó el 12/10/2014. * "La Guerra de Mini-Golf": Se Estrenó el 19/10/2014. * "El Teatro de Calcetines": Se Estrenó el 26/10/2014. * "Soos y la Chica real" 'Se Estrenó el 15/11/2014 * '"Little Gift Shop of Horrors" (La Tiendita de los Horrores) (aun sin traducción oficial del titulo) 'Se estrenará a principios de Diciembre * '"Society Of Blindeye" (Sociedad del Ojo Ciego) (aun sin traducción oficial del titulo) 'Se estrenará a principios de Diciembre * '"Blendin's Game" (El Juego de Blendin) (aun sin traducción oficial del titulo) 'Se estrenará a principios de Diciembre * '"The Love God" (El Dios del Amor) (aun sin traducción oficial del titulo) '''Se estrenará a principios de Diciembre Estas fechas podrían cambiar según cambios que realice Disney Channel Latinoamerica, Créditos de doblaje '''TV DubbGF_-Alkaline64-.png|1ra. Temporada. Doblaje Latino de Gravity Falls Una Verano de Misterios (Cortos).jpg|Cortos. Segunda Temporada.png|2da. Temporada. DVD Gravity_falls_un_verano_de_misterios_creditos_(dvd_1).jpg|Créditos de doblaje del primer DVD. Galería La Guía de Dipper hacia lo inexplicable.|Recopilación de cortos Curiosidades * En Disney XD USA se ha transmitido la segunda temporada en Español Latino vía SAP, actualmente solo se ha transmitido "Susto-Oke", "En el Búnker", "La Guerra De Golf", "Opera de Calcetines" "Soos y la Chica Real" en español latino, aun no se ha estrenado "Little Gift Shop Horrors", "Society Of Blind Eye", "Blendin's Game" y "The Love God" en Español Latino. * La segunda temporada inició el 5 de Octubre de 2014 por Disney Channel Latinoamerica. * Aunque en la mayoría de las series de Disney se traducen los textos en español o se traducen diálogos con subtítulos forzados en español cuando no se habla el idioma al que está doblado, o en el caso de la versión en inglés, cuando no hablan el mismo idioma, en el episodio "Doble Dipper", el diálogo extraño que habló el clon defectuoso de Dipper, no fue traducido por alguna extraña razón y solo se dejaron sus diálogos sobrepuestos en la pantalla en inglés, pero no se sobrepusieron subtítulos en español en esa escena. * En la introducción del programa se escucha un susurro que se quita en la version latina, sin embargo en el episodio "La leyenda del Goblewonker" se deja ese susurro. * En el episodio "Aprovecha la Alfombra" y "Escapando de los Sueños" se tradujeron textos en vez de poner subtítulos. * Durante el estreno de algunos episodios se ponen pocos subtítulos o no se ponen. Pero durante sus repeticiones como "Nuevo episodio" se agregan subtítulos. * El doblaje suavizó ciertas líneas del programa original. En la segunda temporada se suaviza mucho mas por el cambio de Sandra Brizuela a Lorena Palacios. ** La leyenda del Gobblewonker. Línea original: “''What the...Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!” (“¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando "Gira la botella" con Soos”). Línea doblada: “¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos”. ** ''Escapando de los sueños. Línea original: “''Stan-Vac: It sucks more than anything!” (“Aspira-Stan: ¡Chupa más que nada!”). Línea doblada: “Aspira Stan: Aspira hasta sus billetes”. ** ''Susto-Oke: ***Línea original: “''Everybody say "Something stupid!" ... Something Stupid!” (“Todos digan "¡Algo estúpido!"” ... "¡Algo estúpido"”). Línea doblada: “Todos digan "¡Algo absurdo!" ... "¡Algo absurdo!"”. ***Línea original: “''Corpus Levitus Diablo Dominus Mondo Vicium!”. Línea doblada: “''¡Corpus Levitas Mondo Dominus Mondo Vicium!”. ***Línea original: “''Mother of all that is holy!” (“¡Madre de todo lo que es santo!”). Línea doblada: “¡Madre de todos los ojos!”. ***Línea original: “ ♫ What up, fools. It's Blubs and Durls ♫ ”. (“ ♫ ¿Que pasa, tontos? Es Blubs y Durls. ♫ ”). Línea doblada: “ ♫ A cantar con Blubs y Durls ♫ ”. ***Línea original: “''WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!” (“¡Todos vamos a morir!”). Línea doblada: “¡Es nuestro fin!”. ***Línea original: “"Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?". — "Raise the dead". — "And what did you do?". — "Raise the dead".” (“Dipper, ¿qué fue lo único que te pedi que no hicieras esta noche? — Resucitar a los muertos. — ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? — Resucité a los muertos”). Línea doblada: “"Dipper, ¿qué fue lo único que te pedi que no hicieras hoy?" — "Despertar a los zombies." — "¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?" — "Desperté a los zombies."”. ***Línea original: “''All right, you undead jerks, you ready to die twice?” (“Muy bien, ustedes imbéciles no muertos, ¿están listos para morir dos veces?”). Línea doblada: “Muy bien, cabezas huecas, ¡a la tumba otra vez!”. ***Línea original: “''I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!” (“¡No soy un idiota, Dipper! Por supuesto que este pueblo es raro. Y lo único que se de la rareza es que es peligrosa”). Linea doblada: “¡No soy inocente, Dipper!, claro que este pueblo es raro, y lo único que sé sobre lo raro es que es peligroso”. ***Línea original: “''Mabel, this is stupid!” (“Mabel, ¡esto es estúpido!”). Línea doblada: “Mabel, ¡esto es absurdo!”. ***Línea original: “''Deal with it, zombie idiots! ¡Ahahahahaha!” (“¡Lidien con ello, zombies idiotas! ¡Ahahahahaha!”). Línea doblada: “¡Nos vemos, zombies locos! Risa”. ***Línea original: “''Holy Moses!” (“¡Santo Moisés!”). Línea doblada: “¡Ojos y mocos!”. * El Viejo McGuckett cambia su forma de hablar en el corto "Mabel Los Guía a la Moda" y su actor de doblaje fue sustituido en "El teatro de calcetínes" por problemas de salud del actor.https://twitter.com/Alegraue/status/527311604426481664 Errores del doblaje * En el episodio 5 ("La Inconveniencia") en una escena de discusión de Dipper con Tambry (una amiga de Wendy) en el doblaje Dipper menciona "Tengo 13 años. Soy casi un adolescente". En el audio original él dice "Tengo 13 años. Técnicamente soy un adolescente". El doblaje comete un error, pues a los 13 años ya se considera a alguien como un adolescente (aplica un juego de palabras: la terminación teen en la palabra de la edad, que ya aplica desde los trece años de edad thirteen). * En el episodio "Susto-Oke"'' cuando Dipper, Mabel y Stan cantan "'Reinas de la medianoche"' la idea era que ellos desafinaran para lograr la idea y la comedia de esa escena, en el Doblaje '''Alejandro Graue' y Sol Nieto cantaron afinados y se perdió la idea y comedia de esa escena. Edición en video Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix